


All I Want for Christmas

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus prepare for a holiday at the Lupins'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2004.

Glancing over at Remus, who was busily packing his bags for the Christmas holiday, Sirius sighed, shaking his black hair out of his face. "Are you sure your parents won’t mind me tagging along with you?"

"They’re delighted that I’m bringing a friend home, so shut your gob and pack, Sirius. I rather doubt that you want to want to wear the same robe the entire time we’re there." Remus impatiently pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he frowned forbiddingly at Sirius.

Sirius chuckled and opened the chest at the foot of his bed. "Well, if you must know, I’d rather wear nothing the whole time we’re there, but that might put your folks off."

"It would uplift _my_ spirits," Remus laughed, "but no, I don’t think my parents would share my appreciation. Clothes, Mr. Padfoot."

"Mr. Moony, you disappoint me," Sirius sighed though he did as Remus commanded and began to gather his clothes. "Do I need my good robes?"

Remus nodded. "My mum likes to dress up for Christmas dinner. She makes a lovely goose," he added reminiscently, licking his lips as he remembered the previous year.

"Your mum actually cooks?" Sirius asked.

"You never think my dad does?" Remus shuddered at the idea.

"Now there’s a horrid thought, almost as bad as you or I cooking!" Sirius made a face as he tossed robes and regular clothes into his bag, glancing to make sure Remus wasn’t watching before slipping a wrapped package in as well.

"Worse," Remus replied emphatically. "Trust me on this; I’ve eaten what my dad’s cooked. Horrid!" He reached out and caught hold of Sirius, pulling him close and kissing him as if to replace the remembered taste.

Sliding his arms around Remus’ waist and frowning at the way he could feel the other boy’s ribs, Sirius kissed Remus until they were both panting for air. "I suppose we could just live on love..."

"A lovely thought, but I’ve seen you eat, Sirius," Remus replied wryly once he’d caught his breath. "We definitely need something more substantial. Fortunately, Mum will take one look at us and start trying to feed us up."

"Do you think I’m going to complain about that?"

"Hardly!" Remus laughed. "I imagine you’ll eat the larder bare. Mum’s going to start thinking they don’t feed us here."

"Well, doesn’t having to eat with Slytherins make you lose your appetite?"

"That’s why I sit on the opposite side of the table. I don’t see them, and I can watch you and James. That way I can see if I need to stop you from doing something." Remus gave Sirius a beatific, prefect-ly smile.

Sirius growled and swatted at Remus. "Keep it up, Moony, and I’ll bite your arse."

Remus’ sandy eyebrows rose. "Why, Sirius, I didn’t know you liked that sort of thing." He sprawled on the bed behind him, smirking up at Sirius.

"Why, Remus, I didn’t know you did, Sirius laughed. "Shall I return your present and get you something kinky?"

"No!" Remus almost yelped. "I want my present _and_ you being kinky," he demanded, amber eyes glinting mischievously.

"Under your parents’ Christmas tree?"

"Only if we cast a sleeping charm on them!" Remus shuddered at the thought of his parents walking in on them. The elder Lupins knew that their son was gay and that he was involved with someone, but he hadn’t yet told them it was Sirius.

Sirius snickered at that image. "I can do that if it leads to snogging under the tree."

"Snogging we can do; shagging, however..." Remus shook his head. "You’ll have to settle for sneaking into each other’s rooms at night or whenever we can slip away during the day."

"I’m sure we can manage that, aren’t you?"

"I’m certain of it. My parents may start to wonder if we’re actually there," Remus chuckled, reaching up and grabbing hold of Sirius’ robes to tug him down on the bed as well.

"Hrmmm, that would mean no presents for you, so we’ll have to make a showing every so often."

"Your greed knows no bounds!" Remus laughed, shaking his hair back out of his eyes as he gazed fondly at Sirius. "At least I know now where I rate—somewhere below presents."

Sirius reared back and looked at Remus strangely. "I said _your_ presents, you git. I don’t need anything."

Remus frowned. "Of course you do. And more importantly, you _deserve_ gifts, Sirius. Fortunately, I know Mum and Dad will make sure you have some packages to open, so my real gift to you can be opened in private."

"Mmm, I always love opening your robes and denims," Sirius murmured, leaning back in to kiss Remus.

"Please feel free to do so whenever you like. Unless my mum and dad are in the room!" Remus added hastily, well able to imagine Sirius groping him in front of his parents.

Sirius snickered as he worked at the buttons on Remus’ shirt, opening them.

"Not even under the dinner table?"

"I’d rather not choke on the Christmas goose, so no," Remus replied emphatically, if somewhat breathlessly. His amber eyes were fixed on Sirius’ hands, watching the other boy undress him, and he hardened, his breath hitching in his chest.

"I’ll wait until you’re on to the plum pudding," Sirius promised, running a hand down Remus’ chest and over his denims to massage his groin.

"Perhaps you’d like to give me a sample now?" Remus suggested, avidly watching Sirius’ hand fondle him. His own hands clenched into fists at his sides to keep from reaching for Sirius.

"I could do that," Sirius murmured, handing Remus a chocolate bar from his nightstand and continuing to stroke his erection through his trousers. "Now try not to choke, will you?"

"You want me to eat while you do that?" Remus squawked. "You’re mad!" His hips rocked forward against Sirius’ hand, and his breathing sped up.

Sirius looked stern. "Surely you have more concentration powers than that, Moony," he chided.

"Rather concentrate on you," Remus gritted out as his back arched. "Bloody tease."

"Ahh, but you love it and you know it," Sirius murmured, leaning in to lick Remus’ cheek and nip at his earlobe.

"Love you, but you’re still an annoying prat," Remus retorted, burying his hands in Sirius’ long, dark hair.

"That’s why you love me, you git," Sirius chuckled, undoing Remus’ belt and the button and zipper on his trousers to stroke him through the thin cotton of his drawers.

Remus’ knees went weak, making him glad he was lying down. "Yours too," he murmured, hot amber eyes watching Sirius avidly and his fingers itching to touch the other boy’s skin.

Sirius pouted. "Can’t you see I’m busy right now?"

"Get naked and then get busier."

"Oh, but I like thinking of you sitting at the table, trying to eat your meal and talk to your parents while I jack you off."

Remus choked on the bite of chocolate he’d taken. "You wouldn’t!"

Sirius shook his head sadly. "Remus Lupin, you know me better than that."

Collapsing back against the pillows, Remus groaned. "I’m doomed!"

"Moony, that was the case the first time you let me kiss you."

"Oh, be quiet and kiss me again." Not giving Sirius a chance to argue, if he’d planned to, Remus tugged on the hair he still held and pulled Sirius into a kiss.

Smiling into the kiss, Sirius slipped his hand under Remus’ drawers and stroked his bare flesh, the heat of Remus’ skin a brand against his hand.

"Mmm," Remus murmured, hips rising to rub against Sirius’ hand, his own hand dropping down to push Sirius’ clothes out of the way and curl around Sirius’ growing erection.

"Mmm is right," Sirius rasped, arching into Remus’ grasp as he leaned in to lick at Remus’ bare erection.

Remus twisted around, his own mouth seeking and finding Sirius’ cock and beginning to suckle. "Taste so good," he murmured, humming faintly.

Sirius groaned and dropped down to the bed, searching for Remus’ cock and sucking on it when he found it.

Remus twisted and squirmed closer, groaning throatily as Sirius found his most sensitive spots and teased him until Remus was wild for more. Growling, he lightly scraped his teeth over Sirius’ cock, trying to goad him on.

"More," Sirius rasped, arching into Remus’ mouth as he licked at the other boy’s cock, loving his earthy taste.

Humming his agreement, Remus spread his legs, letting Sirius get closer. Temporarily abandoning the now wet, slick shaft, Remus licked lower, nuzzling and sucking gently on Sirius’ sac, his fingers lightly stroking the valley between his cheeks.

Sirius growled and spread his legs wider, allowing Remus more access as he devoured the other boy’s shaft.

Remus smirked as he slid lower still, his tongue replacing his fingers as he licked at Sirius’ core, tasting his musk. "Mine," he rasped, fingers gripping Sirius’ thighs tightly.

"Mine," Sirius echoed, pulling back to lick the thin skin at the junction of Remus’ thighs and body.

Whimpering with pleasure, Remus raised one knee and braced his foot against the bed, giving Sirius full access to his body. He licked the tight opening between Sirius’ cheeks, tasting his musk, and he growled his pleasure before pressing his tongue forward, pushing against the muscle but not going past it yet.

"Mmmm, perfect," Sirius growled, nibbling his way over Remus’ thigh and shuddering at the feel of Remus lapping at his ass.

"Yes, you are," Remus whispered, blowing puffs of air over Sirius’ ass. He pushed harder until the tip of his tongue slid inside Sirius, and he groaned as he tried to get even closer. Then he shuddered as he felt Sirius’ teeth lightly grazing him, making his cock jump and drool more precome.

"Gonna fuck me, Moony?" Sirius rasped, squirming at the sensation of Remus’ tongue breeching him.

The thought of it made Remus shudder with lust, and his tongue moved faster, slicking and loosening Sirius, wanting so much.

Sirius groaned, rolling onto his back and lying there, offering himself to the other boy. "Now, Remus," he whispered.

Remus couldn’t have resisted that invitation even if he’d wanted to, which he didn’t. He whispered a lubricating charm, one he and Sirius had mastered some time ago, and he positioned himself between the long legs. He leaned over quickly to nip sharply at Sirius’ inner thigh, then pushed forward until the head of his cock slipped inside his lover.

"Fuck, Remus..." Sirius gasped, enjoying the slight pain as Remus didn’t do this often. "Feels amazing."

With a heartfelt groan of agreement, Remus reared up, staring down into the silvery blue eyes, seeing the pleasure, lust and love there. "Always good with you," he rasped, slowly drawing back only to push forward again, going a little deeper with each successive stroke.

Sirius pulled his legs back toward his chest, opening himself further for Remus, and smiled lazily up at the other boy. "That’s us, always good together."

"We are up to no good," Remus giggled, grinning as he reached between them and fisted Sirius’ cock.

"Marauders to the end." Sirius arched upward, tightening his body around Remus’ cock.

"And what an end it is," Remus snickered, leaning down to kiss him while gasping his pleasure.

"Only one better."

"Never will agree on that," Remus got out around pants for breath as their pace gradually sped up.

"Why?" Sirius gasped.

"I _know_ I’m looking at the best." Remus drove hard into him and twisted his wrist as he stroked Sirius’ cock.

Sirius tried to snort out a laugh, but it turned into a groan. "Not by far."

"Yes. It. Is." Remus punctuated each word with a hard thrust, his heavy-lidded gaze never leaving Sirius’.

"Hard to argue with you when you’re doing that."

"So don’t." Remus licked a kiss over Sirius’ lips.

"Will just enjoy you," Sirius gasped, letting go of his legs and pulling Remus in closer.

"Brilliant." Remus lowered himself, releasing Sirius’ cock to brace himself over the taller boy, but now with every stroke his belly rubbed over Sirius’ straining erection.

"Making me see stars, so yeah."

Remus smirked. "Good." He covered Sirius’ mouth in a ravenous kiss, and his hips sped up until they were snapping back and forth, the pleasure boiling up in him until he cried out and drove deep a final time, his head falling back as he howled his climax.

Sirius groaned as he felt Remus fill him and scrabbled for his own cock, jacking himself off while Remus still shuddered over him.

Remus forced his eyes open, wanting to watch Sirius come, the expression on his face sending another pulse of pleasure through Remus.

"Mmm, think I got my Christmas present early," Sirius sighed, rubbing his hand over Remus’ back as he came down from his climax.

"That’s one gift I’m happy to give to you again and again," Remus murmured, nuzzling against Sirius as they relaxed in a tangle of sweaty limbs and hair.

"And one I won’t be taking back to the shop."

That surprised a chuckle out of Remus. "Glad to hear it. I’d hate to have to wait for someone else to buy me."

Sirius growled at the thought.

Smiling, Remus snuggled closer. "Does that mean you’re planning to keep me?"

"Told you that, didn’t I?"

"I know. But I like hearing it," Remus admitted softly, pressing a kiss to Sirius’ throat.

"Guess, I’ll have to tell you every day then, won’t I?"

"I think I like the sound of that. That’s my Christmas present then?"

"That’s all you want? Merlin, you’re easy, Moony."

"I thought you already knew that," Remus chuckled, raising his head to smirk down at Sirius. "And I already have what I really want."

Sirius chuckled. "I had no idea that being a prefect meant that much to you."

"Prat." Remus lazily swatted at him, growing distracted as the silky strands of Sirius’ dark hair tangled around his fingers, and he began to play with it. "You know perfectly well what I mean."

"That you always wanted a dog of your own?" Sirius sighed and leaned into Remus’ touch.

"Lucky me, I get a lover and man’s best friend all in one pettable package."

"Well, they always say friends make the best lovers; seems that we’ve proven that very well."

"I’ll stick to one friend, if it’s all the same to you. I really have no desire to see James or Peter like this."

Sirius mimed gagging. "Mind you don’t make me lose my lunch!"

Remus laughed. "That’s a relief then. Not to mention that we’d never all fit in this bed. Or in my room at home. And my mum and dad might have some trouble accepting _that_."

"I’m betting they have a hard enough time with me; a Black for their son..."

"That won’t mean a thing to my mum; she’s a muggle. And Dad accepts everyone for themselves. You’re my friend; that’s all he’ll care about."

"Good thing he doesn’t know what I plan on doing to his darling son underneath the tree once he and your mum have gone to bed."

Remus shivered. "We’ll cast a silencing spell. I don’t want anything interrupting that."

"Maybe I should steal James’ cloak."

"Good idea. I’m sure he’d lend it to us if we asked."

"It’s for a good cause." Sirius grinned and looked toward the door. "Wouldn’t you say so, James?"

Remus squawked, turned bright scarlet, and yanked the covers over his head.

Sirius laughed and rolled out from under Remus to grin at the other boy. "Don’t worry, Moony; he’s got his back to us."

"You don’t think I _want_ to see, do you?" James retorted, not only keeping his back turned but his eyes closed and his hands over them for good measure.

Remus just burrowed deeper under the covers, groaning, "Why didn’t we close the curtains?"

"Poor James," Sirius laughed, rubbing Remus’ back. "Forget something?"

"My brain, obviously!" James muttered, digging in his trunk and throwing his balled up invisibility cloak at the other two. "Here! Use it!"

"We _are_ in our own bed," Remus pointed out, finally surfacing from beneath the blanket and eyeing James oddly. "But thank you. And I’m sure Mum and Dad would thank you too if they knew."

"I meant at your place, prat," James muttered. "And don’t forget a silencing spell as well; don’t want to hear your folks are in St. Mungo’s."

"That’s where you’re going to be if you keep it up," Sirius growled.

"I think we’d do better burying him in the Forbidden Forest," Remus mused, sitting up and finger-combing his tousled hair as he leaned against Sirius’ shoulder.

"No, then Father Christmas won’t bring us anything," Sirius laughed.

"But we already have each other," Remus pointed out.

"When you decide how to dispose of my body, it’ll be in the great hall having lunch with Evans." James gave them an airy wave and disappeared as abruptly as he’d appeared.

"Bet that’s all you get from Evans!" Sirius hollered.

"When did Evans stop glaring and agree to spend time with James?" Remus wanted to know. "We need to spend more time with the others. How did we miss this?"

"Hmm, but that would mean less time snogging and shagging... decisions, decisions."

"Upon due reflection, Mr. Padfoot, I believe that Potter and Evans can handle this matter on their own."

"Very good, Mr. Moony, and we’ll handle ourselves and each other."

END


End file.
